


A father's heart

by karmanisms



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Family Feels, Kartik finally gets the fatherly love he deserves, M/M, Shankar-Kartik bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: Shankar Tripathi finds a touching way to show Kartik his love and acceptance
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	A father's heart

A lot of things have changed in the course of Shankar Tripathi's life except one, the feeling of pride everytime he thought of his son. 

Aman Tripathi has always been the apple of his eye, the one who never fails to make him stand tall with pride over how well he raised him.

His son has always been a kind, well-mannered, polite and respectful person and has never given a chance to anyone to ever badmouth him ever since he was a child.

Shankar Tripathi always thought that a man as good as Aman would only bring the best daughter-in-law into the Tripathi family and nothing less than the best. She'd be just as obedient, polite and loving as him.

Sunaina would always nag him to find a suitable girl for Aman but at the back of his mind he always knew that Aman would have a distinct choice of his own and whoever she'd be, the Tripathi family would welcome her with open arms.

But all the dreams woven together by his fatherly wishes turned to dust the moment he saw his son kiss a man in a train compartment. He felt sick, he felt ashamed, he felt like a failure.

Everytime he saw Kartik's face thereafter, a vision of the world spitting and laughing in his face flashed before his eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of the man that corrupted his pure son.

He did all he could to keep them away but their love withstood all the obstacles. Their love was powerful enough to melt his heart.

What once felt like a thorn in his side, eventually felt like a blessing. A blessing because he realised that no one else could make his son happier. 

There was a drastic change between the stubborn Aman that left Allahabad to prove that he would make it big in a huge city like Delhi and the Aman that returned home with his boyfriend. His previous self was a being in search of worldly validation and the latter, a person rich by heart who is happy with the one he loves and wishes for nothing more.

Kartik has that effect on him. 

And when someone makes your loved ones happy, how can you be the cause of their sorrow? 

It took him a long journey to cross the line between genuine fatherly love and tbe image of a patriarchal figure to come to terms with the fact that it shouldn't matter who he loves as long as Aman's happy.

He hasn't really had a one-on-one conversation with Kartik ever since he was acceped into the family but he plans to change it soon. 

"Kartik beta, zara yaha aana," (Son, come here) he says. Aman seated not so far from his father in the living room eyes him suspiciously and so does everyone else.

Kartik who had been showing Champa chachi a few sleight of hand tricks places his deck of cards down and goes to where Shankar Tripathi is.

"Main Guddu ki maa se hamesha kehta tha ki hamara Aman sabse sundar, susheel aur sarvagun-sampanna bahu ghar laayega" (I'd always tell guddu's mom that Aman would bring the most perfect daughter-in-law into the family)

The smile on Kartik's face fades away as he hears those words leave Shankar's mouth. Sunaina Tripathiplaces the glass in her hand aside. She lightly taps his shoulder and silently asks him to not start any drama again. 

A soft smile creeps up his lips as he gently ruffles Kartik's hair. ''Bahu toh nahi mil paayi aur chahiye bhi nahi hume. Ye damaad hi hamare liye kaafi hai. Laakhon mein ek ho jo ho tum." (But this son-in-law is more than enough and we don't a daughter-in-law. After all, you're one in a million)

He lifts the lid of the box in his hand to reveal a gold chain. "Hamare khaandani kangan sonar ke pass dekar ussi sone se tumhare liye ye chain aur anghooti banvayi hai." (I gave the goldsmith our ancestral bangle and he made this chain and ring out of it just for you)

Kartik's eyes brim with tears at the thought of his boyfriend's father being so thoughtful. He never recieved much affection from his own father throughout his life so the mere of someone else filling up that empty space made his heart burst with joy. 

He knew that Shankar had somewhat accepted them but he still failed to treat him as warmly as the remaining family but maybe that's how it happens to be sometimes.

Shankar Tripathi closes the box and hands it over to Kartik while blessing him. Aman silently watches the exchange with tears streaming down his face. 

Kartik tightly hugs Shankar and cries into his shoulder while Shankar gently pats his back to comfort him. "Ab tum mujhe haq se papa bulana" (You have the right to call me 'papa') Shankar jokes while trying to hide his own tears. Aman and Sunaina soon join the hug and smother Kartik with their love.

Kartik has never been happier in his life and he knows that this family is here to stay and he will never be able to get rid of them even if he wanted but he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
